Destiny Unknown
by Mike The SyrJirk
Summary: The galaxy, the force, the future. All unpredictable and uncontrollable. Among them the Clone Wars rage and throughout all the tribulations the life of one in this universe brings, Crannick Won-Knun and Ahsoka Tano find themselves linked; struggling to understand and survive the known, and unknown mysteries of their destinies. One thing is certain: Nothing is ever certain.


**Okay so this is the first chapter of what will be a rather wonderful, unique story. At least I think so. So, I hope you, the reader, give it a gander and enjoy it. Not much to say besides that...this is the first chapter. Have fun with it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Planet: Anzat**

**Time: 7:00 P.M. Galactic Standard**

Two were haunched over two. They were Apprentice and Master over Apprentice and Master. The lights faded from the Jedi as their lives were drained away from them, unfortunately slow. They did not feel a single wave of pain, all they felt were the tools of their killers as their senses dulled and were so unmercifully drawn away from them. Their lightsabers were stuck in their palms yet their fingers were unable to move anymore, the Jedi looked at each other one last time before the last of their life was removed and finally they died.

The larger figure stood, he was an extremely athletic person with ashen tan skin and jet black hair, he had tendril-like proboscises which retracted into their cheek pockets and he smirked, "A magnificent kill Crannick, a Jedi kill. Amazing, wasn't it?"

Crannick stood as well, noticeably smaller, and appearing to be only a few years old yet strikingly similar to the taller man, he smiled as well, "Yes Father." He bent down and picked up the lightsaber of the younger Jedi, "Father what is this?" He asked while examining it, noticing a button he pressed it and a brilliant green blade shot out from the end of it nearly impaling his Father.

"Blast! Crannick be careful with that! It's a lightsaber, a very intricate and very _dangerous_ weapon." He exclaimed, taking the weapon from his son and deactivating it promptly.

"Sorry Father."

The man patted Crannick's shoulder and sighed, "It is fine, now let us return home and rest. This was a fine experience. You are learning quickly my son."

Crannick smiled, and nodded.

His father led the way back to their house. They abandoned the clearing and the two bodies and ascended the craggy mountain sides with efficiency derived solely from experience. Crannick trailed behind his father the entire way. His father seemed anxious for some reason, his movements were quicker than usual and he continually glanced around like a paranoiac.

Finally they reached the plateau where their house, more of a large hut really, was standing proud among a small patch of trees surrounded by more crags and cliffs of the mountains. Crannick had barely hoisted himself up when his father blocked his path and set down his heavy blaster pistol for him.

"Crannick, remain here. Unseen. I will return shortly. No matter what do not follow me my son. If night falls before I return, descend to the forest and wait." He spoke hurriedly.

"Father?"

"Do not question me my son. You have learned the skills of the Anzat well. Do not be afraid. Now stay here." He said, cutting Crannick off.

The boy nodded, still confused, and ducked among the small amount brush decorating the environment. He peeked out and saw a few speeders and what looked like a droid. He could not see more than that. The door was wide open. He could not see his father approaching and scanned carefully, very slowly. After a moment he finally saw a shadow shift, he was already right next to the house, but remained in the darkness. That was strange, why was he approaching so stealthily? Where was mother?

He deftly climbed the lone tree standing close enough to the house to enter it unseen from the front and after he entered the attic Crannick could see him no longer. He felt afraid but tried not to be as he was told. He clenched his fists, and his stomach clenched as well. He felt uneasy and just wanted to go inside and see mom. There was a disturbing feeling within him, urging him to be aware, be careful. He could not tell what it was though, he would glance around and would see nothing yet his instincts hissed against the apparent safety. He clutched the blaster in his hands, watching the hut intently.

Slowly the already dim dusk settled into a thick night. He gazed at the sky for the guide of the Silent Voices. Still he waited, and waited. He never saw his father emerge and his clenched stomach grew into an ache and the uneasiness grew into weariness. Finally he decided it was time. He turned to move back down the cliff but something beckoned him to stop.

He turned and another stronger beckoning reached him, calling him. As he hesitated a last and explosive voice reached him, he heard the pain of his father and collapsed on his knees as the sight of his crying mother reached him as well. Yet he heard nothing, he saw nothing.

"_The Silent Voices…"_ He thought.

The weariness shifted to determination, the clench of his stomach moved to his fists, he had to act. Yet his feet remained still. Fear remained still.

_"Do not be afraid…"_

He saw his father, always strong, always fearless…

He had to be fearless.

Yet he still could not move. The blaster weighed on his hand like a cinder block. His fingers were numb.

"_Please no!"_

Father!

He broke forward, sprinting toward the hut. His feet glided over the rocky plateau with all the silence of a lurking predator. His heart pounded and breath hitched with fear. Not the fear of danger he might be in but the fear of the danger his parents were in.

He approached the same tree his father did and leaped onto the first limb, using the momentum to reach the higher limbs and he scrabbled among the branches into the same entrance his dad had before.

He landed quietly on the wooden floor. The dim lights of the illuminated house glimmered faintly. He peaked through the floor boards to try and get a glimpse of his parents or any danger yet saw nothing. However that transparent sense in the back of his mind screamed that danger was surrounding him again. He was tense.

As he moved toward the hatch leading down to the rest of the house he saw it was busted open, and something sickly looking covered part of it. It was like a gross sticky looking paint and it smelled rather unsavory.

He opened the hatch a little more to peek through and saw his father kneeling before a hooded figure. He could not see his mother.

The hooded man spoke, "I hope you realize if the boy is not within my position by the next hour you will meet the same fate as your lovely wife."

Crannick held back tears, the man spoke Galactic Basic, not the language of his people. What did a foreigner want with him?

His father said nothing; he shook silently and made a small whispering noise.

He was crying.

"You should have known fleeing was fruitless Mikael." The cloak said.

His father was still silent.

Crannick slowly edged through the open hatch and gripped onto the crack between the floorboards. Hanging onto the ceiling like a spider. He nearly slipped twice, but regained his composure and slowly made his way over the cloak.

"I hope you have raised him well, my master is looking for prime force sensitives to serve him and it would be unfortunate if the youngling was unable to meet expectations. Very unfortunate for him I mean." The cloak said with an unmercifully sinister tone.

Crannick's fingers ached with the effort. He'd only done this once before, and last time he had accidently…

Snap! Crack!

Pulled one of the boards loose.

He fell almost directly on top of the cloak. Before he landed an invisible hand clenched him and tossed him to the side. He landed on his back and cried in pain.

"Very impressive, I've never known a creature as resourceful as this one. Mikael I think he will be a fine-"

The cloak was cut off as Mikael charged into him from behind. The two fell away and a small metal tube similar to the ones they found earlier rolled from the cloak's hand.

The two scuffled for merely a brief moment before Mikael was propelled into the wall by an ethereal power. The cloak's mere outstretched hand seemed as powerful as the Silent Voice itself.

That invisible sense in his head was nearly deafening yet he heard nothing. It took his hand and he grabbed for the metal tube across the room as did the cloaked figure. The tube shuddered for a moment and flew across the room.

It landed in Crannick's hand who recoiled in surprise.

The cloak hesitated for a moment but once again Mikael rose and ran at him. The man summoned the tube back to him and ignited it in the blink of an eye.

Crannick had barely turned around before he heard the scream of his father, and watched him fall to the floor.

He stayed latched on the spot. Eyes wide. Heart pounding. Head spinning. Fear enamored him and he was rooted to the spot. The cloak approached him and pulled his hood back to reveal an insidiously ancient looking man.

The cloak did not even address the corpse he had just slain, he focused only on the boy and smiled hideously.

"Very promising, hopefully you do not end up like you're poor father-"

Crannick leapt on top of the man, pounding him and toppling him with pure surprise from the suddenness. His tendrils extended from his cheeks and yet again he heard the snap hiss emit from the tube and saw only blur before an unbearable burn seared into his arm and the world dimmed around him.

That was the last he saw of his home.

The cloak put his hood back on, and a droid came into the building, "Bring him to the medical wing now. I need my possible apprentice to have two arms if he is to be of any use to me in the future." With a cruel smile, he picked the blaster from the ground and walked to the ship.

The droid turned coldly with Crannick in its arms and took him into a ship. The doors shut behind them with a hiss, and before long the ship was going through hyperspace.

**Planet: Courascant**

**Time: 10:00 P.M. Galactic Standard**

Master Plo Koon guided Ahsoka Tano into the Jedi temple. The timid girl shyly clung onto the robes of the alien Jedi as she was escorted to a turbolift. Down a few more winding corridors and elegant chambers until she was face to face with an ancient looking Jedi with a kind face.

"A new youngling you have for us Master Plo Koon?" He asked in rather odd syntax.

Plo Koon nodded, "This is Ahsoka Tano. She shows great promise Master Yoda. Little 'Soka, this is Grandmaster Yoda."

The girl did not respond but nodded in understanding.

"Mhmhm. Timid this one is. No matter it is. Settle her with the others, we shall." He said with a kind grin and together they guided Ahsoka further through the temple.

Later, she lied in a small bed. Clutching the blankets as she finally drifted to sleep after a long, confusing day. As sleep enveloped her, she saw visions of a boy with a robotic arm, a crimson lightsaber, screaming, and a raw perplexing mixture of hatred and affection.

She awoke with a start, the temple was filled with sunlight. Her adventure as a Jedi was about to begin.

* * *

**That was the first chapter. I very much hope you are drawn in now and hopefully tied around my finger like a little reader puppet. You are now hopefully loyal to me and only me. So, prove that loyalty please by leaving a review of kind words or constructively criticizing words or maybe even just mean words. Give it a favorite if you like and follow it so you can always be the first one to know when a new chapter is made! If you aren't my loyal minion yet, please review and favorite and follow and maybe you can become one in the future. Thanks for reading guys. Until next chapter.**


End file.
